USS Charon
USS ''Charon'' is a Star Trek play-by-email simulation that is part of the United Confederation of Interstellar Planets (UCIP) simming organization.. It was officially launched on December 16th, 2008 as the successor to Astate Colony and it has quickly become one of the UCIP's most active and entertaining simulations. On December 28th 2009 the Charon won the UCIP Bergen award being voted as the best game of 2009. Premise Charon is set approximately 34 years after the end of the Dominion War. It is purely an exploration vessel sent out to explore the deep expanse of the Beta Quadrant beyond the back reaches of the Romulan Star Empire. Since the Charon is conducting a joint exploration mission it has a mix of both Romulan and Starfleet personnel. Although the Federation compliment outnumbers their Romulan counterparts by 3/4ths. History The first USS Charon completed construction in 2379 and was placed under the command of Captain Bellatora Fortis. In 2380 the USS Charon began a long term exploration mission of the Beta Quadrant but was subsequently destroyed by a temporal anomaly in the Elysia Incendae system resulting in the deaths of the entire crew. In 2405, twenty-five years after the destruction of the USS Charon, construction began on a newer model of the vessels. Originally named the USS Tethys it was rechristened USS Charon in memorial to all those lost on the original vessel. The new USS Charon completed construction in early 2407. Captain Daren Baelor was slated to command the USS Charon, however, during a test exercise of new technology in the Alpha Centauri system, word would arrive that Utopia Planitia had been devastated by a terrorist attack. For its protection the USS Charon was secured at the Starfleet fleet facility in the Alpha Centauri system and its crew transferred to the USS Bentonville. During the second Dominion War the USS Bentonville would be destroyed while battling against Breen forces. Captain Daren Baelor and his executive officer Commander William Hurst are both killed during the battle. After the war's end negotiations between Starfleet and the Romulan Star Navy for a joint exploration mission stalled due to an issue regarding command. The Romulans demanded that a Romulan commander be chosen because they understood Romulan protocol, however, Starfleet protested putting one of its ships under the command of a Romulan. Admiral Hubert Bandares of Starfleet Science contacted Vice Admiral Enor about the problem and Enor recommended the recently exiled Romulan commander Shiarrael t'Rehu. Although concerned with the suggestion, Starfleet reluctantly agreed with the choice due to the fact that t'Rehu had personally assisted the Federation at the Battle of Typhon and also because Federation Councillor Iyaru Aniri was exerting pressure for a swift compromise. Enor would be given the task of approaching the former Romulan commander about the mission. They discussed the situation at length and Shiarrael finally agreed to command the mission. Starfleet commissioned Shiarrael into service at the rank of Commodore, which was equivalent to the rank she held within the Romulan Star Navy before her exile. After a month of training by Starfleet, Shiarrael officially received command of the USS Charon. Former executive officers include: *Captain Shaun Fisher *Commander Ch'Tan Foster Current status After the cataclysmic events on ch’Dabhae and the severe damage incurred by battling NeoDyne’s Romulan allies, Charon is invited to put in for repairs at Galae facilities in orbit of I’Rak Prime by Shiarrael t`Rehu’s cousin Itsak tr`Sahen. While the crew tends to their ship as well as their own injuries in the shadow of the Galae'Krha-Sei, the Captain also must come to terms with her unpredictable relative and a growing sense of foreboding. Events take an unexpected turn with the arrival of the USS Guardian, carrying members of the Vulcan Science Council and their staff who wish to accompany Charon on their survey of the Stellar Nursery. Although Rehu happily greets Captain Bravado and the crew is enjoying some fleeting days of respite, the Vulcan seem impatient to resume the journey. Trapped amidst a web of intrigue and deception Charon travels back out into the unknown, set on a course that will at long last reveal the true purpose of her mission. Why has Itsak tr`Sahen secured a sample of the deadly Memento Mori and what prize is it that the Tal Shiar wants, even at the cost of tolerating the Vaek’Riov’s personal agenda? What is the secret T’Pelar is so determined to keep, and will Charon’s crew become pawns in a clandestine game between the Vulcans and the Romulan Star Empire? External links *USS Charon *Charon Forums *USS Charon Archive *United Confederation of Interstellar Planets *Ruling Passion, UCIP's Romulan Star Empire Charon Category:UCIP